


Sworn

by xkcdBlackHat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Drabble Sequence, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Character Deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkcdBlackHat/pseuds/xkcdBlackHat
Summary: Who swears to what?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: HP Holiday Fic Exchange





	Sworn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felix814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix814/gifts).



** First Year **

Severus is silent and watching. He sits at the back of the class during Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Potions, always. Why wouldn’t he? It’s not like he has a reason to stand out. It's safer to be hidden, to be nobody.

Except he doesn't remember that.

It's the first day of Potions when he is stupid enough to show off. Joint Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and he wants to prove himself so badly to the others. 

All he proves is that he's easily baited and taunted. He cries himself to sleep that night in his dormitory. He swears never again to himself.

** Second Year **

James doesn't know why, but he keeps losing his quills and his parchment. It happens often enough that it isn't coincidence, but not often enough that he would tell someone other than their four.

He gets more quills delivered, buys more parchment, and it keeps disappearing. 

He finds out the cause soon enough. The Slytherin who befriended a Muggleborn Gryffindor is the one doing it.

It's not thinking so much as reacting when his wand slices through the air and he shouts the Disarming Charm. 

He doesn't react when he's put in a Full Body-Bind. He swears revenge on them.

** Third Year **

Remus is terrified that they'll find out his secret. It's been two years and a bit, he's been invited to their houses, and he's become close friends with all of them, especially Peter. They'll all leave him, but he can be selfish and enjoy it while it lasts.

His friends follow him and Madam Pomfrey out one day. He hasn't transformed yet, but it will be soon. He screams out for them to leave, but they don't. Stubborn Gryffindor idiots that they are, Remus will love them for this too late.

After, he swears loyalty to the four of them.

** Fourth Year **

Peter laughs at James the first time he asks Evans out. By the twenty-first time-yes, he's counting-he isn't even smiling anymore. He's seen men who refuse to take no for answer, and what they've done to the women that caught their eye.

He doesn't want Lily Evans to be one of them. After the fiftieth time, he pulls James aside for a long, serious, talk about this. He listens, and agrees to stop asking her out. Peter breathes a sigh of relief. 

He watches James and Sirius very closely after the talk. Eventually, he swears to protect those without protectors.

** Fifth Year **

Sirius laughs through the year. He laughs as Snivellus is strung up. He laughs as he makes his final change, becomes Padfoot. He stops laughing when he sees the slimy snake in the tunnel, about to fit the pieces together. 

He changes, herds Remus back, and watches James save the git. He doesn't like the Slytherin, never will, in fact hates him, but he doesn't truly want him dead. Not like that. The bastard might deserve it, but Remus doesn't. 

He and the others hide all the evidence of that night from Moony. He swears to keep it a secret.

** Sixth Year **

Lily smiles as she walks down the street with her date. It's very romantic, with the snow falling lightly and the sky a bright, clear, blue. She's happy here, not thinking about the war, or the dead.

Not for long. Death Eaters appear, killing as many as possible. it's all a blur to her. She remembers the aftermath, and her wand slashing and slicing viciously. Aiming to kill.

She sees the children dead, as young as thirteen and fourteen, and attends their funerals. She weeps for those murdered. The day after the attack, she swears to fight the good fight.

** Seventh Year **

Severus Snape makes his decision in the final days of his final year. He sneaks out, with classmates, to the very edges of the Forbidden Forest. A man is there who draws people with to him like moths to a flame.

He does not scream, does not make a single sound that night as he is Marked, as a snake and skull are branded into his skin. He bears it all in silence, as he bore his abandonment and near-murder.

He is a Slytherin. He knows when to bite his tongue. He kneels and swears his fealty to Lord Voldemort.


End file.
